Snow Fairy
by JewELFishy-Anchofish
Summary: Hei... Menurutmu, peri itu apa? Peri itu... adalah makhluk yang luar biasa... mereka memiliki kekuatan yang hebat dan kemampuan hidup mereka yang sangat tinggi... Hanya saja... Mereka sama dengan kita... Memiliki perasaan yang tulus, dan tidak sempurna seperti kita... / HaeHyuk / OneShoot/ RnR? #Park EunRa JewELFishy


**Snow Fairy**

 **Author : Park EunRa JewELFishy**

 **Main Cast : HaeHyuk**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **All Characters Belong To God**

 **Length : OneShoot**

 **Warn : Yaoi/Typho(s)/EYD Fail/Absurd/DLL**

 **NO FLAME AND BASHING! DIDN'T LIKE? PLEASE TO CLOSED OR CHANGED ANOTHER STORY!**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hei... Menurutmu, peri itu apa?_

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

"Hooy~! Anak aneh itu datang lagi~!",

"kenapa dia betah sekali memakai topi butut itu?",

"dan juga, kenapa sekolah kita menerima siswa miskin seperti dia?",

Seorang anak bertopi wol biru tua menunduk 'kan kepalanya murung saat sekumpulan anak sebaya dirinya melontarkan ejekan untuknya. Anak bertopi itu terus menunduk 'kan kepalanya hingga ia tak sengaja menabrak tubuh seseorang.

"Ooii... kau tidak punya mata ya?", desis seorang anak bertubuh besar sambil menatap dirinya tajam. Anak itu hanya diam sambil menatap takut pada bocah bertubuh besar yang ada di hadapannya. Dengan gemetar, ia melangkah mundur menjauhinya namun sialnya tiga anak lainnya yang diketahui teman anak besar itu menahannya hingga tak ada cela untuk kabur.

"... kau tahu, keberadaanmu disini membuatku muak...! anak aneh dari kalangan bawah yang pasti akan membuat reputasi sekolah kami jatuh karena keberadaanmu...!", ucap bocah besar sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menyeringai. "Ja! bagaimana kalau kuberi kau pelajaran?",

Seruan dari beberapa anak terdengar oleh anak bertopi itu, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana... rasa takut menyelimuti dirinya saat melihat bocah bertubuh besar tersebut yang bersiap untuk menghajarnya... Hanya saja...

Sebenarnya, bukan itu yang ia takutkan...

Melainkan sosok aneh yang berada di belakang bocah besar itu...

Ia langsung memejamkan kedua matanya saat tangan anak besar tersebut mulai bergerak untuk meninju pipinya...

.

.

.

' _Eh?'_ ,

"Hooii~! Kau sedang apa?", celetuk seseorang membuat mereka langsung diam seribu bahasa. Anak itu masih memejamkan matanya takut, namun ia sedikit mengernyit saat ia tidak merasakan apa-apa pada pipinya dan telinganya menangkap suara seseorang. Perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati seorang anak bersurai hitam kecokelatan yang mencengkram tangan bocah besar tersebut.

"jika kalian ingin melakukan kekerasan, lebih baik kalian keluar dari sekolah ini...", ucapnya datar dan kumpulan siswa tersebut langsung bubar tanpa memberi perlawanan. Sepeninggal mereka, anak bertopi tersebut langsung jatuh terduduk dengan perasaan sedikit lega.

"kau baik-baik saja?", tanya anak itu sambil berjongkok dihadapannya. "...", anak bertopi wol itu hanya mengangguk pelan. "aah~! Namaku Donghae... Lee Dong Hae, kalau kau?", sapa anak yang bernama Donghae tersebut.

"a-aku—",

"Donghae-yaaa~!", mereka berdua langsung menoleh mendapati seorang wanita yang berjalan sedikit cepat menghapiri mereka _**–lebih tepatnya Donghae—**_ "kenapa masih disini? Ayo kembali ke kelasmu..!", ucap wanita itu lalu pandangannya beralih ke sosok anak bertopi wol biru tua tersebut.

"hm? Aku belum pernah melihatmu? Donghae-ya, apa dia temanmu?", tanya wanita tersebut sambil menatap anak itu dari atas ke bawah berulang kali. "e-eh? A-aku buka—",

"Ne! Dia temanku...", anak itu langsung terdiam saat Donghae menyebut dirinya adalah temannya. "Whoaa~! Jadi kau temannya Donghae eoh? Neomu Kyeopta!", ucap wanita itu gemas sedangkan anak itu hanya diam dengan semburat tipis pada kedua pipinya. "aduduuhh~! Padahal aku Kepala Sekolah disini, tapi tidak tahu Muridku sendiri...",

' _ja-jadi... dia kepala sekolah disini?'_ , pikir anak bertopi tersebut. "hhh... Ne, Ne~! Lebih baik _Immo_ kembali keruangan-mu saja...", sahut Donghae sambil mengibas-ngibas tangannya seolah mengusir wanita yang ia panggil _Immo_ tersebut. "kau ini...! dengan Bibimu sendiri..! ya sudah, lebih baik kalian ke kelas... Jaa Ne!", wanita itu melangkah santai menuju ruang kerjanya meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih terdiam di tempat.

"Jessica _Immo_ itu, kekanakannya kumat lagi...", gumam Donghae sambil melipat kedua tangannya. "ah iya, tadi namamu—", anak lelaki itu mengernyit saat orang yang ia maksud sudah tidak ada di tempat. _'haaahh... padahal aku belum tahu namanya...',_ pikirnya kemudian ia menghela nafas dan melangkah menuju kelasnya.

.

.

Seorang anak bertopi wol itu menatap sosok Donghae yang sudah melangkah meninggalkan tempat yang sebelumnya ia pijaki dari jauh. Ia berpikir tidak bagus berada bersamanya lebih lama yang notabene adalah keponakan dari kepala sekolah sekaligus bintang sekolah... jadi ia memutuskan meninggalkan dirinya dan bersembunyi di balik pohon rindang dekat aula. ia terus menatapnya hingga siswa tersebut menghilang dari pandangannya.

" _Ne! Dia temanku...",_

Kata itu masih terngiang dalam pikirannya. Untuk pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang menyebut dirinya adalah temannya... dan juga ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang sangat nyaman dan hangat saat ia berada di sisi anak tersebut.

' _... dia memiliki 'cahaya' yang sangat indah...',_ pikirnya dan ia melangkah kembali menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

 _...Eomma..._

 _...untuk pertama kalinya... ada seseorang yang menyebutku temannya..._

 _...Selain itu, ia memiliki sebuah 'cahaya' yang indah..._

 _...tanpa 'kegelapan' yang menyelimuti dirinya..._

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Snow Fairy**_

.

.

.

.

.

" _kehidupan pelajar sekolah menengah pertama lumayan melelahkan yah...",_

" _Ne, selain itu setiap hari tugas selalu menghampiri kita... aahh~! Aku jadi ingin pergi ke Spa untuk rileksasi...",_

" _kau ini...! kau 'kan hampir setiap hari ke Spa untuk memuaskan keinginanmu... memangnya kau tidak kasihan dengan orang tuamu?",_

" _memangnya kenapa? Ayahku pengusaha sukses... begitu juga ibuku... terlebih lagi, kita tidak perlu repot-repot mencari sekolah lain...",_

" _hm.. hmm... SM's School menyediakan fasilitas sekolah dasar hingga menengah atas... jadi tidak usah memikirkan pengeluaran yang kita lakukan...",_

" _... sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti maksud kalian... tapi aah sudahlah...",_

Pemuda bertopi dan bersyal biru tua itu menghela nafasnya saat ia tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan dari tiga siswi mengenai hal-hal yang tidak terlalu penting. Memang benar, SM's School _**–tempat ia berada sekarang—**_ memiliki fasilitas modern dari sekolah dasar hingga menengah atas... dan juga sekolah ini banyak meraih penghargaan dari masing-masing ekstrakurikuler yang aktif disekolah tersebut.

... hanya saja, sekolah elit tersebut dihuni hampir seluruh siswa kaya yang sombong dan arogan... yang mementingkan kekayaan hasil dari kedua orang tuanya.

' _kenapa Taeyeon Ahjumma bersikeras mendaftarkan ku bersekolah disini?',_ pikirnya lalu ia tak sengaja menabrak tubuh seseorang yang sedang melangkah berlawanan darinya.

"a-aahh... Mianhae aku—", langsung ia terdiam saat iris Caramelnya melihat sosok yang ia tabrak. "Gwenchana—Aahh kau 'kan yang waktu itu?", celetuk orang itu yang tak lain adalah Donghae. "ma-maaf.. kalau begitu, permisi...",

"Chankkanman...", Donghae mencengkram pergelangan tangan pemuda itu. "Ya, aku belum tahu nama-mu...", ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis. "...", pemuda bertopi itu terdiam dan perlahan ia melepas cengkraman tangan pemuda tersebut dan tanpa sepatah kata ia langsung meninggalkan pemuda itu saat ia merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk mulai menghampirinya.

"O-Ooii—", Donghae mengernyit saat pemuda itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. _'kenapa dia?',_ pikirnya dan tak sengaja ia mendengar percakapan dari siswa lain yang kebetulan berada di sekitarnya.

" _kau lihat tadi, anak aneh itu mendekati Uri Prince...",_

" _anak sialan itu menggunakan apa sih? Sampai membuat Donghae Oppa menggenggam tangannya...",_

" _entahlah, mungkin saja sesuatu yang aneh...",_

Donghae menghela nafasnya. sudah sekitar lima tahun lamanya sifat mereka belum berubah... tentu saja membuat Donghae merasa jengah dan kesal. _'aku benar-benar heran dengan kelakuan mereka yang begitu membencinya...',_ pikirnya dan ia yang awalnya ingin pergi ke Cafe sekolah membatalkan niatnya dan melangkah meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

.

Semilir angin berhembus lembut menyapa seorang anak bertopi dan bersyal tersebut yang duduk di atas bangku panjang. Ia menikmati hembusan angin dan suara kicauan burung yang kebetulan menemani dirinya yang berada di atap sekolah. Ia mengambil bungkusan yang berada disebelahnya dan membuka bungkusan tersebut yang berisikan beberapa makanan ringan yang ia beli di Cafe sebelumnya.

"oh? Kalian mau roti?", tanya-nya saat dua-tiga burung merpati mulai mendekati dirinya saat ia mengeluarkan sebungkus roti isi. Anak bertopi itu membelah roti miliknya dan menghancurkan menjadi remah-remah kecil dan menaburkannya di hadapan kawanan burung tersebut.

Ia melepas topi yang sedari tadi ia pakai dan menaruhnya di atas pangkuannya membiarkan suraian peraknya menari-nari terkena angin. "selamat makan...", gumamnya dan ia memulai menyantap roti isi miliknya.

CKLEK

"whooaaahh~! Ternyata atap memang lebih baik dari te—",

Anak bersurai perak itu langsung membeku saat seseorang membuka pintu atap dan melihat dirinya tanpa topi. "eh? Aahh~! Ternyata kau disini?", tanya orang itu sedangkan ia masih terdiam dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"haaahh~! Kukira hanya aku saja yang datang kemari... ternyata sudah ada orang... nah, kalau begitu... kau mau makan bersamaku?", kembali orang itu bertanya yang tidak lain adalah Donghae. Anak itu sedikit menggeser tubuhnya saat Donghae duduk di sisi bangku yang kosong... dan tentu membuat Donghae mengernyit bingung.

"kenapa kau menjauh?", tanya Donghae.

"...", anak bersurai perak itu hanya diam sambil menunduk 'kan kepalanya dan Donghae mulai memaklumi tingkahnya. Keheningan mulai menyelimuti mereka, yang satu mulai menyantap makan siangnya... dan yang satunya masih terdiam tetap dengan posisi menunduk 'kan kepalanya.

"Ya...", celetuk Donghae yang mulai merasakan suasana _Awkward_ diantara mereka. "Haaahh~! Aku benci suasana kikuk ini...! Hey, setidaknya menyahut laahh...", anak Perak itu masih enggan untuk menjawab dan kembali Donghae menghela nafasnya. "haaahh... aku jadi bingung, kenapa mereka selalu membully-mu... padahal kau tidak melakukan apa-apa dan kelihatannya kau itu anak baik-baik yang tidak pernah membuat masalah menurutku..", ucap Donghae panjang lebar membuat anak perak itu mengangkat kepalanya yang kemudian menatap dirinya.

"kau... tidak membenciku?", tanya-nya pelan. "hah? Membencimu? Kenapa?", tanya Donghae bingung. "... kupikir... kau akan membenciku... setelah melihat rambutku...", jawab anak itu lirih. "memangnya ada apa dengan rambutmu?",

"... a-aku juga tidak tahu mengapa... tapi, mereka langsung membenciku saat melihat rambutku...", kembali anak itu menjawab. "menurutku... rambutmu itu indah...", celetuk Donghae yang membuat anak itu langsung membulatkan kedua matanya. "in...dah?", ulangnya pelan.

"hm! Indah! Dan kau tahu, warna rambutmu mengingatkanku dengan salah satu karakter dari buku cerita yang ku punya... rambutmu itu seperti salju yang dingin namun terasa nyaman...", jelas Donghae sedikit menggebu-gebu. "...", anak itu kembali terdiam. "hmm... ah iya! Kau masih belum memberitahukan namamu...", kembali Donghae berucap. "a-aahh... Mianhae...", gumam anak itu lirih.

"namaku Hyukjae... Lee Hyuk Jae...",

.

.

.

 _...Eomma..._

 _...Untuk pertama kalinya, aku berbicara dengan seseorang..._

 _...Orang itu.. adalah orang yang sama... yang menganggapku adalah temannya..._

 _...Selain itu, 'cahaya' yang ia miliki... semakin bersinar dengan indah..._

 _...disaat ia tersenyum..._

 _...Eomma..._

 _...apa aku, bisa hidup bahagia?..._

 _...walau hanya sebentar?..._

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Snow Fairy**_

.

.

.

.

.

"nah Hyukkie, kau tahu peri?",

"peri?", ulang Hyukjae yang kemudian menggeleng pelan. Sudah tiga tahun lamanya mereka menjalin pertemanan semenjak perbincangan mereka di atap saat mereka kelas satu sekolah menengah pertama. Sekarang ini, mereka duduk bersandar pada pohon besar yang berada di bukit belakang sekolah yang memiliki ladang bunga berbagai jenis seperti _Cosmo, Rose, Lily, Jasmine,_ dan lainnya hingga menciptakan warna-warna yang indah jika melihatnya dari atas.

"peri itu adalah salah satu makhluk mitologi dari Eropa... mereka bertubuh mungil seperti kupu-kupu, tapi ada juga yang memiliki ukuran tubuh seperti manusia pada umumnya. Mereka memiliki kekuatan unsur element yang ada di bumi, tapi element tersebut sesuai dengan tempat tinggal mereka.. seperti peri Es tinggal di pegunungan salju atau tempat dingin, peri hutan tinggal di hutan atau tempat hijau, peri api yang tinggal di sekitar gunung berapi, dan sebagainya...", jelas Donghae panjang lebar sambil menikmati segelas Chocolate yang ia beli sebelumnya.

"hmm...", Hyukjae mengangguk pelan... mengerti.

"lalu, peri itu ada yang sebagian hidup berkelompok... ada juga yang hidup secara individu, tapi menurutku lumayan jarang juga peri hidup sendiri... ah! Dan juga, mereka memiliki paras wajah yang sempurna... yaah kau tahu 'kan?", Hyukjae hanya tersenyum sebagai jawabannya.

"... huaaahh~! Mereka adalah makhluk yang indah walau keberadaan mereka hanya mitos...", Donghae memejamkan kedua matanya saat semilir angin musim semi datang dan menerbangkan aroma khas bunga yang wangi.

"heeehh... kau tahu banyak tentang Peri, Hae-ah... kukira hanya anak-anak saja yang mempercayai hal seperti itu...", ucap Hyukjae. "yaah... memang sih, cerita-cerita seperti itu diperuntuk 'kan anak-anak... tapi tidak masalah 'kan? Jika seseorang mempunyai hobi seperti itu merupakan hal yang wajar...", dan kembali Hyukjae tersenyum sebagai jawabannya.

"lalu... bagaimana menurutmu, jika aku adalah seorang peri?",

"eh? Hmmm...", pemuda brunette itu berpikir sejenak. "kurasa... kau sangat manis...", ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil. "...", samar-samar pemuda bersurai perak itu bersemu. "hoohh... kau bisa merayu ternyata...", goda Hyukjae.

"ya! Itu bukan rayuan!",

"tapi menurutku itu seperti rayuan...",

"itu bukan rayuan! Itu pujian!",

"menurutku sama saja...",

Dan kemudian mereka tertawa lepas setelah melakukan perdebatan kecil. "... haaahh... musim semi yang indah eoh?", gumam Donghae pelan kemudian mengubah posisinya menjadi berbaring di atas rerumputan berpayung pohon yang mereka tempati. "...", Hyukjae menatap Donghae yang memejamkan kedua matanya.

' _sudah tidur kah?'_ , pikirnya saat ia melambaikan tangannya di wajah pemuda tampan itu. "musim.. semi ya?", gumamnya lirih sambil menatap langit biru berawan. "satu setengah tahun lagi...", ia menatap kalung yang melingkar pada lehernya. Sebuah kalung dengan batu _Sapphira Blue_ di tengahnya.

Kemudian... raut wajahnya berubah menjadi muram.

' _kegelapan' itu... mulai menghantuiku...'_ ,

.

.

"nh?", pemuda brunette itu mengernyit saat angin dingin menyapa dirinya yang terlelap di atas rumput bukit. "e-eh? Sudah malam?", gumamnya sedikit kaget saat ia melihat langit berubah menjadi gelap. Ia menoleh ke kanan-ke kiri... tidak ada siapapun.

"aaiisshh.. si Hyukkie, dia tidak membangunkanku...? jahat-nya!", gerutu Donghae kemudian mengambil smartphone miliknya.

' _4 Miss Call'_

' _1 New Messages'_

"gh!", ia menatap ngeri saat membaca sebuah pesan dari _Eomma-nya_.

 _ **From : Evil Eomma**_

 _ **Time : 16:35 KST**_

 _ **Subject : MAD**_

" _ **Ya! Lee Dong Hae! Kenapa tidak menjawab panggilanku! Dimana kau sekarang! Jika kau tidak pulang saat jam sembilan nanti, akan ku pasti barang-barang berhargamu akan lenyap dimakan api!"**_

" _Eo-Eomma.._ ", ia menghela nafasnya lalu menautkan kedua alisnya saat ia melihat Icon Notes miliknya aktif.

" _ **Aku pulang duluan, dan maaf tidak membangunkanmu... kuyakin kau masih lelah karena kegiatan tadi pagi"—Hyukjae.**_

Ia tersenyum tipis dan kemudian ia berdiri untuk bersiap kembali pulang sebelum ia dipenggal oleh ibu 'tercintah'nya. Ia menyampirkan tas miliknya pada kedua bahunya dan segera bergegas meninggalkan bukit sekolah.

.

.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Pemuda brunette itu membenarkan jaket baseball yang ia kenakan kemudian melirik jam digital yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangan kirinya, 20:25 KST. "aku harus kembali secepat mungkin...", gumamnya pelan. Saat ini, ia melewati area taman bermain... namun langkah-nya terhenti saat ia melihat tubuh seseorang yang terbaring tak jauh darinya.

Penasaran dan waspada, ia mendekati orang tersebut.

"o-ooii... kau tida—", ia membelalak 'kan kedua matanya setelah ia membalik 'kan tubuh orang tersebut... dengan darah keluar dari mulutnya. "a-apa—", refleks ia mengambil tiga langkah mundur menjauhi tubuh orang tersebut. Lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya... dan kembali ia menatap tak percaya terhadap apa yang ada di depannya.

"apa yang terjadi...?", gumamnya dan ia melangkah perlahan mengikuti tetesan darah yang berada di atas tanah. Jejak darah tersebut, memasuki hutan yang tak jauh dari taman bermain dan ia kembali menemukan tubuh manusia yang terbaring dengan keadaan yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Iris Onyx-nya menangkap sebuah cahaya yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk mendekati cahaya tersebut.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Ia kembali berhenti dan bersembunyi di antara semak-semak saat ia melihat sosok yang berdiri membelakanginya. Sosok itu mencengkram kepala orang yang menjadi korbannya, lalu tangan satunya mulai menyentuh mulut korban... dan...

"AAAAAaaaaarrgggghhh!",

Mengeluarkan 'sesuatu' dari mulut-nya hingga tubuh korban tergeletak begitu saja di atas tanah. "ini... yang terakhir...", gumam sosok itu dan mulai memakan 'sesuatu' yang baru saja ia dapatkan. Donghae membeku di tempat setelah ia menyaksikan hal yang diluar nalar baginya. Pikiran dan perasaannya berkecamuk saat ia mengetahui sosok itu adalah monster.

' _tapi, memangnya ada monster di zaman modern ini?'_ , pikirnya nelangsa lalu kembali ia menatap sosok tersebut yang seperti sudah selesai menyantap buruannya. "...?!", ia mengernyit saat melihat suraian halus milik sosok itu...

 _Light Silver..._

Sraakk

Sraakk

Sosok itu langsung menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar gesekan semak-semak. Kedua matanya melebar saat mengetahui siapa yang membuat suara tersebut. "Hyu-Hyukkie...", lirih Donghae menatap tak percaya dengan sosok yang ternyata Hyukjae... sahabatnya.

Hyukjae yang sekarang...

Suraian perak yang cerah, Iris mata semerah darah, kulit seputih salju dengan motif kepingan salju berwarna biru pada pipi kirinya.

"Do-Donghae... aku...",

"mons...ter...", lirih Donghae.

"...", pemuda itu langsung membeku. "Hae-ah... aku...",

"Monster!", tanpa ba-bi-bu pemuda brunette itu langsung berlari meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih ditempat dengan perasaan kacau balau. "Donghae-ah...", lirihnya dan tanpa sadar air mata mengalir dengan bebas membasahi pipinya.

.

.

.

 _...Eomma..._

 _...ternyata, kebahagiaanku telah usai..._

 _...aku, kembali dibenci lagi..._

 _...kegelapan itu, kembali mengejarku..._

 _...dan 'cahaya' yang ia miliki..._

 _...perlahan meredup..._

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Snow Fairy**_

.

.

.

.

.

Satu tahun kemudian, pagi hari di musim gugur... suasana SM's School tenang seperti biasa. Hari ini, para siswa terlihat lebih berseri-seri dibandingkan sebelumnya. Mereka saling menyapa saat memasuki area sekolah. Dengan topi dan syal biru tua yang setia menemaninya, Hyukjae melangkah memasuki area sekolah dengan sedikit menunduk.

"Hyukjae-sshi... selamat pagi~!",

Celetukan seseorang membuat pemuda itu mendongak 'kan kepalanya. "pa-pagi...", balasnya dan orang itu tersenyum sesaat dan kembali melangkah memasuki sekolah. _'sepertinya berhasil...'_ , batinnya sambil tersenyum tipis saat melihat siswa yang berdatangan... dan wajahnya berubah muram.

' _aku harus bagaimana...?',_ pikirnya dan kembali ia melangkah memasuki koridor yang terhubung menuju kelasnya. Saat ia berada di koridor, hampir sebagian siswa yang berada disana menyapanya dengan ramah... yang tentu membuatnya sedikit kikuk. Kemudian, ia berpapasan dengan orang yang sangat ia kenali.

Donghae.

Sesaat, pandangan mereka bertemu... namun pemuda brunette itu memutus kontak mata dan langsung melewati dirinya begitu saja. "Donghae-ah...", gumamnya lirih. Ia menoleh ke belakang, menatap punggung Donghae yang mulai menjauh... dan kemudian kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

' _kenapa... aku menangis? Bukankah... ini 'tugasku' disini..? dan juga... aku ini siapanya dia...? hanya seorang teman yang sudah membuatnya benci padaku...'_ , ucapnya dalam hati sambil menyeka air mata yang lolos mengalir bebas.

Bell sekolah berbunyi, menandakan pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Hyukjae segera bergegas menuju kelasnya, dengan perasaan sakit yang menyedihkan.

.

.

.

 _..Eomma..._

 _...aku memang tak pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan..._

.

.

.

Donghae membaringkan tubuhnya kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya. Pikirannya lelah saat menerima pengetahuan dari guru killer yang mengajar sebelumnya. Kemudian ia membuka kedua matanya menatap langit biru berawan gelap. "kalau tidak salah... tiga hari lagi musim salju...", gumamnya pelan.

' _salju... salju... Hyukkie...',_

Ia mendecih saat wajah Hyukjae yang tersenyum tipis terlintas dalam pikirannya. "tch! Dia itu monster..! kenapa aku mengingat wajahnya?", desisnya kemudian mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "...", ia termenung dengan kejadian satu tahun yang lalu dimana ia melihat sosok Hyukjae yang terlihat seperti monster yang kelaparan.

"Hyukkie... sebenarnya kau itu apa?", gumamnya lirih.

Sepintas, wajah Hyukjae kembali berputar di kepalanya... dengan wujud yang ia lihat pada malam itu. ' _iris semerah darah... dengan tatapan menyesal?'_ , pikirnya kemudian ia teringat sesuatu. Dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari tas miliknya dan membuka benda tersebut. "dimana ya...?", gumamnya sambil mencari sesuatu.

" _Snow Fairy_...? Ritual? Tugas? Hukuman...?", jarinya terhenti pada deretan kalimat yang tertera dalam buku kuno yang ia pegang. "ini...",

.

.

Hyukjae duduk menyendiri di salah satu bangku taman sekolah. Suasana taman yang sepi karena hanya ia seorang yang menghuni di taman tersebut. Iris Caramelnya menatap telapak tangan kirinya... yang perlahan mulai memudar.

"sebentar lagi... ya?", gumamnya lirih kemudian menghela nafas. "...'cahaya' kebahagiaanku... sudah tidak ada...", air mata kembali membasahi kedua pipinya.

"... saatnya untuk ' _pulang'_...",

.

.

.

... _Eomma..._

 _...tugasku sudah selesai..._

 _...menurutmu, apa Sang Raja akan menerimaku kembali?..._

 _...atau aku akan menghilang, sesuai yang ia putuskan padaku?..._

 _...Eomma..._

 _...jika pilihan kedua adalah jawabannya..._

 _...aku bersedia dengan setulus hatiku..._

.

.

.

.

.

 **Three Days Later, Night Before Snow Falls...**

Malam yang tenang dihari terakhir musim gugur, gemerlap cahaya masih bersinar di kota-kota besar yang masih di lalui para penduduk yang menikmati malam hari mereka. Di sisi lain, Hyukjae melangkah menuju suatu tempat untuk menikmati suasana malam di hari terakhirnya ia berada di Seoul.

Sementara itu, terlihat Donghae berlari menuju suatu tempat juga dan beberapa kali ia tak sengaja menabrak orang lain. Pikirannya hanya satu orang yang sebenarnya ia cintai sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Ia menambah kecepatan larinya saat ia melihat bukit belakang sekolah. _'semoga dia berada disana...'_ , batinnya. Hawa dingin mulai merasukinya dan nafasnya yang mulai tersengal-sengal karena suhu udara menurun.

"haahh.. haahh... jika... perkiraan..ku benar.. haahh...", gumamnya.

.

.

Hyukjae menatap ladang bunga yang menguncup untuk menyambut turunnya salju malam ini. Ia menatap langit hitam sebelum ia memejamkan kedua matanya.

" _Ljosalfhar, Sang malaikat penjaga Dewa Freyr..._ _Tarsellis Meunniduin, Sang Raja dari semua pegunungan... Yggdrasil, Pohon Kehidupan Alfheim... aku... sudah melaksanakan tugasku..."_

Ia bergumam dan sekelilingnya perlahan memunculkan cahaya-cahaya kecil dari bunga yang tertutup rapat. Kerlap-kerlip cahaya tersebut mulai mengelilingi Hyukjae yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya sambil menggumamkan sebuah mantera dalam bahasa kuno... setelah itu, ia membuka kedua matanya yang berubah warna menjadi _Sapphire Blue_.

Perlahan, kondisi fisiknya mulai berubah. Simbol salju berwarna biru di pipi kirinya muncul, suraian perak miliknya mulai berkilau akan pantulan cahaya yang mengelilinginya, kulitnya berubah seputih salju.

"Rajaku, Tarsellis Meunniduin... aku sudah menyelesaikan tugas yang Engkau berikan...", ucapnya dan tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang membuat dedaunan kering bertebangan di udara. "... Rajaku, Tarsellis Meunniduin... apakah anda sudah memutuskannya?", gumamnya lirih dan samar-samar ia mendengar derap langkah seseorang.

Ia menoleh ke belakang, mendapati sosok Donghae yang tersengal-sengal sambil menahan beban tubuhnya dengan pohon sebagai pegangannya. "Dong... Hae...?", lirih Hyukjae. "haahh... haaahh... sudah... kuduga... haaahh...", sahut Donghae. Pemuda itu terdiam, dan angin yang berhembus kencang itu berhenti tiba-tiba.

"... Hyukkie...", pemuda itu menatapnya lekat. "kau sebenarnya adalah... _Snow Fairy_ , atau peri salju...", ucap Donghae setelah mengatur nafasnya. "apa... aku benar?", lanjutnya. "...", Hyukjae terdiam... kemudian ia tersenyum tipis.

"Ne, kau benar...", ucapnya kemudian.

"kenapa...? kau tidak mengatakannya?", tanya Donghae. "... kau pasti berpikir jika semua peri itu adalah makhluk yang ramah... itu memang faktanya... tapi, terkadang beberapa dari mereka bisa saja bersikap brutal... saat mereka tidak sengaja melanggar aturan yang dibuat oleh Sang Raja...", jelas Hyukjae.

"...?", Donghae mengernyit bingung.

"dan aku.. adalah salah satu dari mereka yang melanggar aturan tersebut...", lanjutnya. "a-apa? Apa maksudmu? Kau melanggar?", tanya pemuda brunette itu dengan segala kebingungannya. "ditempatku... Negeri Alfheim, di pegunungan bersalju yang dikuasi Raja Tarsellis Meunniduin... ada aturan mutlak yang tidak boleh dilanggar oleh kaumku...", perlahan raut wajah Hyukjae mulai muram.

"aturannya adalah _'siapapun yang membunuh White Dragon... akan dikenai Hukuman dari Raja Tarsellis Meunniduin...'_ , dan aku telah melanggar aturan tersebut...",

"kau... membunuh Naga? Tapi kenapa?", kembali Donghae bertanya.

"saat itu, aku berumur lima tahun pergi mencari makan dengan kedua orang tuaku... waktu itu, setelah kami berhasil mendapatkan apa yang di inginkan, tiba-tiba saja Naga Putih itu datang dan menerkam Ayahku...", refleks pemuda perak itu memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"aku menangis... saat Ayahku mati dimakan olehnya, kemudian Ibuku menggendongku dan berlari menjauhi makhluk tersebut...", lanjutnya. "tunggu dulu, bukankah... peri memiliki sayap?", Donghae bersua. "iya benar... tapi sayap Ibuku rusak karena perang di masa lampau...", jawab Hyukjae pelan.

"lalu... kelanjutannya?",

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _Suara langkah kaki yang berlari terendam dengan timbunan salju, serta nafas yang tersengal-sengal dari seorang wanita yang tengah menggendong seorang anak laki-laki berusia lima tahun yang masih menangis. Wanita itu terhenti saat ia melihat sebuah gua yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia menengok ke kiri, ke kanan, dan belakang memastikan keadaan... lalu segera ia memasuki gua tersebut._

" _haahh... haah.. haahh.. kuharap Naga itu tidak mencari kemari...", gumamnya pelan. Ia beralih pada anaknya yang masih menangis. "sstt, jangan menangis... Ibu ada disini... ssstt...", bisik wanita itu sambil mengusap suraian perak milik sang anak._

" _hiks.. tapi.. a-ayah.. hiks...",_

" _Eomma tahu... tapi, walau begitu.. aku ada di sini untukmu... berhentilah menangis, Ne?", kembali wanita itu berbisik menenangkan bocah itu. "Eomma... apa, kita akan dimakan oleh naga itu?", tanya anak itu setelah berhenti menangis "Eomma tidak akan membiarkan Naga itu memakanmu... aku akan melindungimu...", ucap wanita itu sambil tersenyum lembut._

 _Grrooaaaarrr_

 _Refleks, anak kecil itu memeluk tubuh Sang Bunda saat ia mendengar raungan dari Naga tersebut yang sedang mencari keberadaan merek_ _a. "tetap disini, dan jangan kemana-mana...", ucap wanita itu. "a-aku takut...", lirih anak itu dengan tubuh bergetar hebat. "... Spencer sayang, Eomma janji akan selalu menjagamu...", wanita itu kembali memeluk tubuh sang anak dan ia memberikan sebuah kecupan sayang pada dahi anak laki-laki itu._

 _Setelah anaknya merasa tenang, ia langsung keluar dari gua untuk mencari makhluk raksasa tersebut. ia melompat tinggi ke atas pohon besar yang berada didepannya, kemudian melihat sekeliling mencari Naga tersebut._

" _itu dia...", gumamnya dan ia segera melompat kembali dan mendarat tepat didepan Naga putih yang mengamuk karena rasa laparnya yang tidak bisa ditahan_ _. Naga itu menggeram dan wanita itu menatap langsung iris biru milik makhluk tersebut._

" _Oh, White Dragon... kenapa kau menyerang kami?", tanya wanita itu kemudian ia melompat menjauh saat Naga itu menyemburkan es beku dari mulutnya. 'apa dia bermigrasi? Atau kekurangan makanan?', pikir wanita itu._

" _Ice Lance!", ucapnya dan sebuah tombak es muncul dari tangannya._

 _SYUUUNG_

 _Ia langsung melemparkan tombak tersebut ke arah bagian kaki belakang naga tersebut. 'sebisa mungkin... jangan sampai aku membunuhnya...', batinnya._

 _Naga itu meraung kesakitan, dan dengan brutalnya ia menghancurkan apapun disekitarnya dengan tangan ataupun ekor miliknya. "..Kh!", ia melompat lebih tinggi dan mendarat di salah satu batang pohon yang masih utuh. 'aku harus bagaimana...?',_

 _BRUUKK_

" _...!", ia terjatuh saat ekor naga putih itu menumbangkan pohon yang ia pijaki._

 _BRUGH_

" _u-uukh...", rintihnya sambil memegang kaki kirinya yang terkilir akibat terjatuh tadi. Naga itu mendekati dirinya yang masih berada ditempat. "... Spencer...", lirihnya. "..Kh!", ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengarahkannya ke arah makhluk tersebut. "Ice Make—",_

"— _Dragon!",_

 _Dari tangannya muncul seekor naga es yang bergerak ke arah makhluk tersebut. "...kh! Ice Shield!", langsung ia membuat perisai es raksasa dengan kedua tangan terentang. Selagi ada kesempatan, ia berusaha melarikan diri dari makhluk yang sibuk melawan naga es ciptaannya._

 _Dengan tertatih, ia kembali melompat dari pohon ke pohon dan sesekali menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan keberadaan Naga Putih tersebut. 'apa berhasil?',_

 _BRAAAKK_

" _a-akh!", ia langsung terjatuh saat pohon yang akan ia pijaki roboh akibat semburan es dari naga itu._

 _Suara kepakan sayap menggema dalam hutan yang tertutupi salju tersebut. Sang White Dragon mendara tepat dihadapan wanita yang sekarang tidak bisa bergerak akibat rasa nyeri yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. "Grrr...",_

" _...!", wanita itu menggerak 'kan tangannya menjauh dari makhluk tersebut hingga punggungnya merasakan sesuatu yang keras... sebuah batang pohon yang tumbang. 'aku tidak bisa kabur...', pikirnya frustasi._

" _Spencer...", lirihnya kemudian ia memejamkan kedua matanya._

" _Eomma~!",_

 _DEGH_

 _Makhluk besar itu berhenti bergerak saat indera pendengarannya menangkap suara. Dengan hidungnya, ia melacak bau yang menimbulkan suara tersebut. "Grrr~!", langsung saja naga tersebut mengepak 'kan kedua sayapnya dan pergi menuju suara tersebut. "tch!", dengan keadaan lemah ia memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bangun dan mengejar Naga tersebut._

 _Sementara itu,_

" _Eomma~! Kau dimana~?", seorang anak lelaki bersurai perak melangkah tanpa arah mencari keberadaan Sang Ibu yang tak kunjung kembali. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ia terus memanggil Ibu-nya tanpa menyadari kehadiran White Dragon yang berada di atasnya._

" _Eo—", Spencer membeku saat ia tak sengaja mendongak 'kan kepalanya ke atas. Rasa takut menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya hingga ia tidak bisa bergerak saat makhluk itu menatapnya dengan iris biru yang menatapnya lapar. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, White Dragon langsung menyergap Spencer yang mulai menangis dan..._

 _GRAB_

 _BRUGH_

 _._

 _._

" _...", Spencer mencoba membuka kedua matanya yang terasa berat. Pandangannya mengabur dan perlahan mulai jelas. Ia bisa melihat sosok White Dragon yang berada tujuh meter di depannya... Makhluk itu terlihat memakan sesuatu._

" _..!", ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk saat tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu. Ia mengambil sebuah benda berupa sebuah kalung berbentuk wajik dengan batu Sapphire Blue ditengahnya. "kalung ini...", ia membelalak 'kan kedua matanya saat ia melihat siapa yang dimakan White Dragon itu._

" _Eo-Eomma...",_

 _._

 _._

 _DEGH_

 _Detak jantung mulai berpacu dengan cepat, tatapannya mengosong, pikirannya dan perasaannya tercampur aduk saat ia menyaksikan Sang Ibu telah disantap oleh makhluk besar tersebut._

 _Terlihat naga itu sudah selesai menyantap wanita yang menyelamatkan anak itu dengan mendorongnya dengan kekuatan es miliknya menggantikan posisinya sebagai santapan. Makhluk putih itu menatap Spencer yang masih membeku... dan mulai mendekatinya._

" _...", Spencer masih diam dengan menunduk 'kan. Perlahan, tubuhnya mulai bercahaya keemasan membuat White Dragon berhenti. "...Eomma...", lirih Spencer kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya menatap makhluk yang sudah berada di depannya._

" _UUWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", ia berteriak seiring dengan cahaya keemasan yang kian bersinar. Air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya dan perlahan, iris Caramelnya berubah menjadi Light Golden. Sebuah kekuatan yang besar yang mampu membuat pepohonan serta salju yang berada disekitarnya bergerak._

" _Grrooaaarr!", Naga itu mulai mengayunkan tangannya..._

 _BLAARRR_

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae jatuh terduduk setelah ia mendengar cerita dari Hyukjae dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa ditebak. "...", pikirannya sedikit kacau untuk mempercayai cerita dari pemuda yang berdiri di depannya.

"aku mengaktifkan salah satu sihir peri terkuat, 'Fairy Law' sihir penghapus kekuatan jahat... yang memiliki kekuatan serangan yang sangat tinggi hanya sekali pukul... setelah itu, semuanya menjadi gelap...", lanjut Hyukjae dengan wajah muramnya. "setelah itu... apa yang terjadi?", Donghae bertanya setelah ia bisa menenangkan dirinya.

"aku sudah berada di istana Raja Pegunungan, Tarsellis Meunnidiun... dengan keadaan tubuh terikat dengan tali khusus, Yang Mulia Raja memberiku hukuman...", Donghae menelan ludahnya. "hukuman... atau tugasku adalah, memakan sisi kegelapan manusia yang ada di dunia ini...",

"memakan... sisi kegelapan?", ulang Donghae. "terdengar mudah memang... tapi sangat beresiko...", jelas Hyukjae. "aku, yang merupakan makhluk dari dunia lain... sangat sulit untuk beradaptasi di dunia manusia... terkadang, kekuatanku tidak bisa dikontrol entah penyebabnya apa... kemungkinan, energi di dunia ini sangat berbeda dengan energi di tempatku...", kembali Hyukjae menjelaskan... kemudian ia tersenyum tipis.

"yang merubahku seperti monster yang lapar... sesuai dengan tebakan spontanmu satu tahun yang lalu...", lanjutnya. "dan sekarang... tugasku sudah selesai...", ia mengangkat tangan kanannya yang mulai menghilang.

"Hyu-Hyukkie... tanganmu...", Donghae berusaha menyentuh tangan kanan Hyukjae, namun sia-sia. "saat seorang Peri yang mendapat hukuman sudah menyelesaikan apa yang diperintahkan, mereka akan mendapatkan keputusan dari Sang Raja...", iris Caramelnya menatap lekat pemuda brunette tersebut.

"pertama, diperbolehkan pulang... yang kedua, menghilang dari dunia ini...", Donghae melebarkan kedua matanya. Ia berdiri dan mencengkram kedua bahu pemuda perak tersebut. "apa maksudmu menghilang?! Apa itu berarti, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengingatmu?! Kenapa Rajamu menginginkanmu untuk menghilang?!", tanya Donghae frustasi.

"Sang Raja tidak ingin jika salah satu rakyatnya mengikutiku... melanggar aturan dan mendapatkan hukuman... terlebih lagi, aku benar-benar melakukan kesalahan yang tidak bisa dimaafkan...", seluruh tubuh Hyukjae mulai berpendar cahaya lembut.

"tapi... aku benar-benar tidak ingin melupakanmu...", Hyukjae menatap pemuda yang berada dihadapannya dengan cemas. "aku... mencintaimu Hyukkie... Jeongmal Saranghae... tidak bisakah kau tinggal dan hidup disisiku?", tanpa diminta air mata mulai membasahi pipi Donghae.

"Hae-ah...", Hyukjae mengusap pipi Donghae dengan tangan kirinya... kemudian ia tersenyum lembut. "sudah kuduga... kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku...", ucapnya pelan. "Nado Hae-ah... tapi, aku tidak bisa berada di sisimu lagi...", lanjutnya dengan air mata yang juga membasahi pipinya.

"Hae-ah... Terima kasih, sudah menganggapku adalah temanmu... terima kasih, sudah mencemaskanku... terima kasih, sudah memberiku kenangan yang indah...", perlahan tubuh Hyukjae mulai memudar seiring dengan cahaya yang mulai redup.

"terima kasih... karena telah mencintaiku...",

Disaat terakhir, Donghae memeluk tubuh Hyukjae. menyalurkan kasih sayangnya dengan kehangatan yang ia miliki. Lalu, mereka menatap satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya mereka menempelkan bibir mereka satu sama lain.

" _Selamat tinggal... Donghae...",_

Pelukan pemuda brunette tersebut... sudah hampa.

"...", Donghae menatap kalung Hyukjae yang tertinggal di tangannya. Ia menatap langit gelap yang kini mulai menurunkan salju. "... Selamat tinggal... Hyukkie...", lirihnya.

.

.

.

.

 _Hei... Menurutmu, peri itu apa?_

 _Peri itu... adalah makhluk yang luar biasa... mereka memiliki kekuatan yang hebat dan kemampuan hidup mereka yang sangat tinggi..._

 _Hanya saja..._

 _Mereka sama dengan kita..._

 _Memiliki perasaan yang tulus, dan tidak sempurna seperti kita..._

.

.

.

.

.

 **EnD**

 **A/N:**

 ***muncul dari tong sampah***

 **Ha-Hallo Yeorebeun... bagaimana kabar kalian? Eemm... mau bilang apa ya? Eerr... maaf mungkin sudah ku katakan berkali-kali... tapi memang benar, aku author labil yang sering hilang tanpa kabar... *hiks***

 **Harusnya aku updated L.Y.M.P atau Updated My Lovely Hyung Chap 02 yang udh sekian lama stay di laptop...*hiks* tapi, Readers mohon dimaklumi Ne? (T_T)**

 **Lalu... eemm.. mengenai FF di atas, aku gak sengaja buat pas lagi nonton Anime '** _ **Fairy Tail**_ **' sama perbaikan FF 'Alfheim' yang** _ **melenceng**_ **dari gambaranku... jadinya yaah gitu deh...**

 **Kritik Saran dan Komentar, silahkan dicantumkan ke Review...**

 **Jeongmal Mianhae & Kamsahamnida**

 **#Park EunRa JewELFishy**


End file.
